To produce purified idiotypic, antigen-specific receptors from normal or immune T blasts or lymphocytes. To analyze their biochemical features and to use them auto-vaccines to induce auto-anti-idiotypic immunity. To study the consequences of such auto-anti-idiotypic immunity as to the possibility of inducing transplantation tolerance of selected tolerance to foreign antigens of other narure.